eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1157 (13 July 1995)
Synopsis Carol and David disagree over Bianca's birthday party. Grant decides to make up for lost time, while a traumatised Cindy gives David an ultimatum. Arthur gets an enthusiastic response to his Great Snail Race. Robbie whinges to his mother about Bianca's big party because of David's gift, and Carol says he's not 18 and when he is they'll see. Robbie says they'll still be skint so he has no chance. Carol is annoyed, and when Arthur comes in to ask for help - he needs an errand run, she says "yes, Robbie will help you". He wants some fit young lad to run down to a wood shop to get him a nice bit for the snail racetrack. He gives Robbie ten pounds for it, saying he hopes it wont be that much. Robbie returns and says rather furtively that yes, the wood was 10 pounds as it's whatever-ply and very good stuff. He helps Arthur make up the snail race-track, which is rather surprisingly straight, so the snails have to keep to lanes!!!! Optimistic or what? Anyway, Arthur chats asking if he helps Alan with DIY around the house, and Robbie says no, and Arthur mumbles on about it being a shame. As Robbie leaves he says errr oh I forgot, here's your change, and hands Arthur a fiver. Arthur says "but I thought..." then realises and says thanks very much Robbie, and smiles to himself. Carol sees David and tells him that she thinks it's very inconsiderate, and she and Alan do their best, and he can't buy love. She says she hopes he won't be attending the party, he says OK, I wont. Cindy chats to Gita about marriage, etc. Gita says that it would have been a good idea for Sanjay to go on holiday but she can't trust him. She says "not like Ian", who's super-dependable. Cindy says "yea, quite, I'd pay for Ian to go on holiday. But it's me that's not to be trusted isn't it?". Gita is very encouraging and says that her affair with Matt was a mistake, and she knows that, she gave him up, etc etc. Cindy doesn't elaborate on her feelings, as she suddenly remembers that she's very late for picking a child up from school. She goes on and on about it later to Ian, who says "oh" in a "that explains it all then, you were led astray" sort of way when Cindy says it was because she was talking to Gita. He tells Cindy to ask David to join them in the pub quiz again, they want to keep up the winning streak. Cindy avoids David when she sees him in the street. Ian receives a painting from one of his kids and enthuses about how good it is. Arthur has made some posters for the snail race. He asks Peggy to put one up. She says as long as the race is not in the Vic, but Arthur has booked the community centre. Pauline asks him how much that cost then. Grant makes a decision and goes to see Steve, tells him he will come to Spain. Steve talks to Mark afterwards, and says he doesn't want to go now, he's got the company of a psycho and a wally (Winston). Mark laughs at him. Grant goes to see Phil to ask him, Phil says it's a bit dodgy, him going off on a holiday advertised as a lads' sun, sea, sex holiday with a competition for who can score most, when he's married. He takes Kathy out to dinner to soften her up, and she's not at all amused, she says he can go but he can't expect her to trust him. He says that he owes Grant, and Kathy's not at all impressed that Grant comes first, in front of his wife! In the Vic the quiz happens - there are lots of outsiders and Ian whinges that the regulars have less chance. Peggy says that the whole point is to bring in new custom, it's not for you lot. (Hmm rather dismissive of her regulars isn't it?!) Ian wins again, although he had to go and ask Arthur a question about plants, and Arthur drops a heavy hint when Ian gets his winnings. Of course Ian ignores it. Michelle is being remarkably miserable as she has had a letter from Geoff, and she obviously realises what she's missing as he goes on about his new place and his interesting life. Pat sees David in the car lot and chats about cars, then about Bianca. She says that David can't have it both ways, firstly saying he wants to be her father then dropping her. David says that she's spent most of her time at their house while Pat was away, what more does she want. Just then, guess who arrives. Bianca comes to see David to tell him all about the party she and Tiffany have organised for Monday. She says that he will have to come too, and he says firstly that she doesn't want her old Dad there, and he has a meeting, but she insists, he says OK. Pat looks at him, he shrugs, says he did say he wouldn't go to Carol, but what can he do when Bianca was so keen. He then says his meeting that evening was with a counsellor that the Samaritans recommended to help people who have recently been reunited with their family, etc, and apparently it's not that uncommon for them to have confused feelings. He skirts the issue a bit so Pat looks confused to start with, but then says that she's pleased he's talking to someone about it. Later, Cindy appears in the portacabin. She says she's come to tell him that it's over. (!!) He says yea, right. She says it is, and it was all a mistake. He says that once could be, but twice, no. She says she doesn't want to see him again and that she wants him to leave the square, as he has no ties in round here. David is incredulous (not surprisingly) and says rather angrily, "Oh haven't I? Well..." (he goes round the desk to her) .... OK, I'll just pack up and go... but first, one last kiss. She is furious and refuses, then he laughs and says you don't really think I'd leave just because you want me to? It's not my problem. Cindy says that someone will get hurt, so one of them has to go and she can't leave her kids. David says she should have thought of that before. She storms out angrily. Credits Main cast *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes